kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 70
Kasak, in sura form, is halfway to Atera. On his back, Agwen asks him if he was able to find his earrings. He asks if it matters, and she nervously lists a few inconveniences. He accuses her of making excuses for her own convenience, since she feels free to treat him however she likes when he has the earrings on. Agwen apologizes, but Kasak tells her he wasn't asking her to. He then realizes that she's trembling. He recalls the aftermath of the emotional resonance in the year N0. Though Agwen realizes that it wasn't her father's fault, she doesn't understand why he doesn't cry. She asks him if he never loved her mother. To her shock, he answers in the negative, and asks her to help him find his earrings. He explains that without them, he can't transform into the kind-hearted Mr. Kasak and cry like she wants. He adds that without them, he might even forget that she is his daughter, so he calls her Princess to remind himself and to not abandon her. Agwen is devastated by this revelation. Recalling this, Kasak tells her that he merely lent the earrings to someone else, and will soon have them back. Agwen expresses relief, then asks him if they can travel faster because of the urgency of the situation in Atera. He wants to conserve vigor, but his daughter informs him that many suras have surrounded Atera, so he decides to use the Crescent Gate. Agwen has never seen that skill before, but she quickly crouches down when her father warns her of the danger beyond. The two disappear through the gate. Maruna launches another attack. The suras waiting outside the city finally see Sagara give the signal, at which point Maruna launches an even stronger attack, causing Brilith to gasp in shock. While Sagara taunts her, Brilith wonders who she is, believing her to be a Half who knows the suras that are attacking. Deciding to focus on the barrier, she ignores the blue-haired woman, who promises to let her live if she gives up. The next attack leaves cracks in the barrier. The woman suggests once again that she give up. However, she notices that Brilith is bleeding from the mouth, and realizes she isn't just low on vigor. Since Agni will only ignore a summons if Brilith is unharmed, Sagara panics and orders her to stop powering the barrier immediately. Brilith ignores her, and mentally apologizes to her mother. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (angry Sagara): This episode length is longer than usual, but it feels short because the transcendental scenes take up most of it without much comment. ** Comics need lots of talking in order to look as though they have plenty of substance, because words take longer to read!!! But now it's time for action..... ** (flying Kasak): There were some opinions that Kasak is much smaller then Maruna. I hope you can better gauge his actual size with this scene. It would be hard to see who's bigger until they actually meet. ** (Crescent Gate): Transcendental posts for each character come out after the 5th skill is shown. The demand for Sagara's is high, but not even Gandharva's is out yet. lol. Please wait. ** There will be a separate post for transcendentals used by minor characters like Kasak. ** (Sagara watches Maruna's attack): I like this scene. It also happens to be the one I finished the fastest today. * Agwen's mother, Meiwen Hael, appears briefly in Currygom's side novel, The Finite. * The Finite also reveals that Taksaka never felt any particular affection for his son, and that after the death of Kasak's mother, Ian Rajof, Taksaka left Kasak behind and returned to the sura realm (though he apparently visited from time to time). This has led to some speculations: when Kasak told Agwen that he might abandon her, it may not be out of malice, but due to having experienced something similar himself. * Agwen mentioned the suras surrounding Atera because her father can eat them for vigor. * The Crescent Gate becomes available to 5th stage rakshasas and to Dragon Halfs over 100 years of age. It is considered dangerous to use, as it passes through a void filled with Chaos suras. References